Kasper the Satanist x Kate the Proxy CZ ll
„Gdzie ja jestem? Co ja tu robię?” – te słowa same nasuwały się Kate na myśl. Leżała w łóżku, przykryta kocem. Dotknęła swojej twarzy „Cholera… Gdzie jest moja maska?” – pomyślała Pamiętała jedynie pościg. Ścigała człowieka i natrafiła na pułapkę zastawioną najprawdopodobniej przez kłusowników. Upadła i głową walnęła chyba w pień drzewa. Z trudem wstała z łóżka. Odgarnęła swoje długie, zaniedbane włosy na bok. Ujrzała przed sobą człowieka w czarnej szacie i z czarnymi włosami. Klęczał i ręce miał złożone, jak do modlitwy. -Kim jesteś?! I gdzie jest moja maska?! – spytała ostro Kate Człowiek dokończył modlitwę słowem „Amen”, po czym wstał nie odwracając się. -Wszystko w swoim czasie… - powiedział - a maska leży w szafce przy łóżku Kate odwróciła się i spojrzała na wspomnianą przez tajemniczego człowieka szafkę. - Później ją założę… - powiedziała – kim ty jesteś? -Ahhhhh… Strasznie niecierpliwa jesteś… To samo pytanie mógłbym zadać tobie -Jestem Kate… Kate the… - ugryzła się w język. Nie wiedziała przecież kim jest nieznajomy - Dobrze… Kate… Mam na imię Kasper i jestem „ambasadorem” piekieł „Co on pieprzy? Czy jest jakiś chory?” – myślała Kate - Ahhhh… Wiem co sobie o mnie myślisz… Zadufany w sobie, egoistyczny wariat zabijający dla Szatana… Bardzo trafne określenia… - zaczął powoli się odwracać Kate dostrzegła jego przepełnione czernią i nienawiścią puste oczodoły. Normalnie by ją to nie zdziwiło. Tylu Proxy widziała, więc brak oczu u psychopaty nie był dla niej niczym nowym. Ale skoro on zabijał dla Szatana, który „nie istniał” to co sprawiło, że mógł widzieć? A może nie widzi? Ale jak ją znalazł? – Kate nie znała odpowiedzi na te zasypujące jej głowę pytania. - Nie powinno mnie tu być… - Racja… Powinnaś być w piachu, tak jak cała reszta, która nie przyjęła jedynej, prawdziwej Religi – warknął Kasper – tak jak ten – Kasper wskazał na człowieka z podciętym gardłem -Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz… Ja go ścigałam! – wykrzyknęła Kate -Nie obchodzi mnie kogo ścigałaś… - Jak się znalazłaś w katedrze? I czemu byłaś ranna? I jaki jest Twój motyw zabijania? Wiem, że to dużo pytań, ale nawet taki gość jak ja, ma skłonność to wtykania nosa gdzie popadnie. Ale jesteś tutaj. Powinienem coś o tobie wiedzieć, by spać spokojnie… -Otóż… Zabijam bo… - jąkała się Kate – w katedrze mam kryjówkę – byłam ranna, przez pułapkę na zwierzęta, a zabijam… - szybko musiała wymyślić powód. Nie chciała mówić, że służy Slendermanowi -Dobra… - przerwał jej Kasper – rozumiem -Nie powinno mnie tu być… - powiedziała raz jeszcze Kate - Ahhhhh… Odraża Cię mój wygląd? Ty nie wiesz, że bez uczuciowe dranie też wbrew pozorom mają uczucia? - Nie… Oni Cię znajdą i zabiją. - Ty serio jeszcze nie skumałaś? – zadrwił Kasper – posiadam namiastkę wielkiej mocy Szatana… Kimkolwiek są „oni” zabiję ich. -Ale… -Tak, wiem – westchnął ciężko Kasper – nie wierzysz w Szatana, nie wierzysz, że mam jego moc – mówił – gówno mnie to obchodzi… I nie przejmuj się mną… Jak „oni” przyjdą, i ja zginę, co nie nastąpi nikt nie będzie za mną płakał. Nikt się o mnie nie upomni. Dobrze mi z tym. I nie jesteś mi nic dłużna… -Aha… - powiedziała tylko tyle Kate. Miała mieszane uczucia. Kasper wydawał jej się miłym gościem, ale z drugiej strony… Mroczny i nieprzyjazny. Nawet sam się do tego przyznawał. Kate sięgnęła do szafki, po maskę. Była tam. Ta sama maską, którą dostała od Slendera. Udała się do wyjścia. Ostatnie co powiedziała to: „Dziękuję” Po czym wyszła. Kasper usiadł na łóżku. Dziwnie się czuł. Nie Czu nigdy tego miłego uczucia, która teraz mu towarzyszyła. C.D.N Kategoria:Fanpasta